1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display having an improved structure to mount a display main body onto a mounting wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display includes a display main body having a screen, and a display mounting apparatus for mounting the display main body onto a predetermined seating place.
Recently, the display main body employs a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), etc., for a screen, so that an area of the screen becomes larger and a thickness thereof becomes relatively thin, thereby allowing the display main body to be readily mounted onto a mounting wall.
A display mounting apparatus for mounting an object, such as a display main body, onto a mounting wall is disclosed in Japanese Patent First Publication No. 1999-344934. As shown in FIG. 7, a display with such a display mounting apparatus includes a display main body 101 having a screen, a pair of arms 150 supporting the display main body 101, a base 130 rotatably coupled with a lower portion of the arm 150 and mounted to a mounting wall 170, and a mounting bracket 110 provided between the arm 150 and the base 130 and rotatably connecting the arm 150 with the base 130.
The mounting bracket 110 includes a first link 113 having a first end rotatably coupled to an upper portion of the base 130, a second link 117 having a first end rotatably coupled with the arm 150 and a second end rotatably coupled with a second end of the first link 113, and a locking unit 116 provided in a coupling portion between the second end of the first link 113 and the second end of the second link 117.
The locking unit 116 includes a compression spring (not shown) thereinside, wherein a mutual rotation between the first and second links 113 and 117 is locked by the compression spring. Such locking unit 116 allows the mutual rotation to be selectively locked step by step at a desired position among seven tilted angles. On the other hand, to release the locked state of the mutual rotation between the first and second links 113 and 117, the locking unit 116 is movable in a direction perpendicular to a surface containing the first and second links 113 and 117 to compress the compression spring. Therefore, in a state that the locking unit 116 is released, the first and second links 113 and 117 can be mutually rotated.
Further, the base 130 is provided with a damping unit. Such damping unit includes a gas damper 160 stationarily provided in the base 130, and a wire 161 having a first end coupled to an upper portion of the gas damper 160 and a second end coupled to a shaft (not shown) provided between the arms 150. Thus, even though the locking unit 116 is released, the display main body 101 is prevented from forward falling due to its weight.
As described above, in the conventional mounting apparatus, the arm 150 and the base 130 are provided between the display main body 101 and the mounting wall 170, and the mounting bracket 110 is further provided between the arm 150 and the base 130, thereby allowing an object, such as the display main body 101, to be rotated with respect to a predetermined axis. Further, the locking unit 116 is provided in the mounting bracket 110, so that the rotation of the object can be locked and released at a predetermined tilted position. Also, the damping unit including the gas damper 160 and the wire 161 is provided in the base 130, so that the object is prevented from falling even though the locking unit 116 is released. Thus, a view angle of the object can be easily adjusted.
However, in the conventional display, since the mounting apparatus includes the damping unit having the gas damper and the wire, and the locking unit, etc., a structure thereof becomes complicated.
Besides, in the conventional display, when a user rotates the display main body 101 as shown in FIG. 7 to adjust the view angle thereof, an upper portion of the display main body 101 is spaced from the mounting wall and frontward tilted, but a lower portion thereof closely contacts the mounting wall. In this state, there is no space between the lower portion of the display main body 101 and the mounting wall 170, through which a cable 195 pass to be connected to a cable port (not shown) provided in a back lower portion of the display main body 101. Therefore, in the state that the display is mounted to the mounting wall as shown in FIG. 7, there arises a problem in that it is difficult to connect the cable 195 to the cable port provided in the back lower portion of the display main body 101. That is, in the conventional display, when the cable 195 is accidentally unplugged from the cable port or there is needed to additionally connect another cable to the cable port, the display main body 101 should be apart from the mounting wall in order to newly connect the cable 195 or the another cable with the cable port of the display main body 101.